Nicktoons: Across The Dimensions
by ninjanicktf
Summary: Jimmy neutron accidentally crates a being capable of tearing apart time and space. As a result, Jimmy, Jenny (XJ9), bloom, Danny phantom and a few other have to team up in order to stop this device from destroying all of their home worlds!
1. Rise

** Jimmy neutron's universe: **It was the middle of summer, and because there was no school, Jimmy was bored out of his mind. He was trying to think of something to create that most likely won't attempt to kill him and his friends, like so many of his older creations. After listening to let's get it started by the black eye peas, and eating dinner, He then turned on the TV and saw the movie Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd dimension. That's when he then got an idea of what to do.

"That's it!" he said. "A device that can travel into other dimensions! Why didn't I think of that before?!" Soon Jimmy started working on the device. After several scrapped plans, several trips to the dollar store to buy a new note pad and pencils, and lots of heat, he did it. He made the transporter, which for some reason looked like a robot. This took about a month, which worried his friends.

"So why are we going here again?" Sheen asked as they arrived at Jimmy's lab.

"Because we haven't seen him in a month" Carl said.

"He's probably in there, being nerdy as usual" Cindy said. Sheen knocked on the door. Jimmy opened the door and saw everyone standing there. By the looks of it, he hadn't slept in days, which kinda scared his friends.

"Oh hey guys" Jimmy said.

"Are you okay Jimmy?" Carl asked as he looked at Jimmy.

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy" Jimmy said.

"A bit?" Sydney asked sarcastically.

"What have you've been doing?! We haven't seen you in a month!" Lindsey said.

"Oh, I guess I got distracted" Jimmy said.

"Guess?" Cindy said. "What have you been doing?!"

"Well, I've been working on this new invention" he said as he walked into his lab with them. They saw a giant bed sheet on top of some sort of robot looking thing.

"What the heck is that?!" Libby asked.

"It's my new invention!" he pulled off the sheet and revealed a new robot looking device. All of his friends looked up at in in shock and amazement.

"I like to call this the interdimensional transporter!" Jimmy said. "This device has been assembled to open portals into space and time allowing us to see other universes!"

"So why does it look like something from a 1980's anime?" Cindy asked.

"So its next function would work better" Jimmy said. "I programmed it to do as I say!"

"Impressive! Does it work?" Sydney asked.

"Let's see: IDT: hand me that screw driver!" the robot did nothing. Cindy just laughed upon hearing that.

"Nice try nerdtron" she said.

"Okay, maybe I still need to put in the programming chip"

"Uh Jimmy, what powers that thing?" carl asked as he looked at it.

"It's powered by plutonium" Jimmy said as he walked over to a table. He noticed the two chips were just sitting on the table together. One chip was an unstable prototype that was too dangerous to get rid of, and the other one was the final version.

"Would you look at that, I forgot to put the chip in the robot!" Jimmy said as he grabbed one of the chips. He put the chip into the robot and pressed the on button. The robot opened his eyes.

"How may I serve you master?" He said.

"Let's see, transporter, teleport us into the negative zone!" the device ignored him, which shocked Jimmy.

"I said teleport us!" Jimmy said. It just ignored him again. At this point Jimmy was getting steamed. "I said teleport!" In his anger, he didn't notice the robot's eyes turning from green to red.

"That's odd, I thought I had programmed it to-" the robot started moving and smashing the rest of Jimmy's lab.

"What's going on, nerdtron?!" Cindy asked.

"I don't know!" Jimmy said. "I didn't tell him to do that! HALT! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" the machine just turned around and looked viscously at Jimmy.

**"I don't have to listen to you!" ** The robot said in a deep voice.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Carl asked.

"No it's not! I need you to teleport us!" Jimmy said pushing a button. The device laughed as he saw Jimmy smashing the buttons.

"I am your creator; you must do as I say!" Jimmy shouted.

"Who talks like that?!" Sydney asked.

**"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, IF YOU MADE ME, IF YOU KNOW HOW I TICK, IF YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT ME DOWN! I WILL NEVER OBEY YOU!" **The robot said.

"Jimmy, can't you shut it down?" Libby asked.

"I'm trying! IT's NOT WORKING" at this point, Jimmy was mashing buttons. It didn't work, and Jimmy threw the keyboard on the ground in anger.

"I don't understand! How has it become self-aware?!"Jimmy asked himself. That's when he looked at the table and saw the chip that was still on there. He looked closer and noticed something. Something horrid.

_No way-_ Jimmy thought. -_I put in the wrong chip!_

"Why is it doing that?!" Sheen asked.

"I put in the wrong chip!" Jimmy said. "I put in the unstable prototype!"

"So?" Sydney asked.

"That chip was really dangerous to dispose of!" Jimmy said. "That chip was a prototype which is why it's disobeying me! I literally made an evil super computer!"

**"That's right, Neutron!"** the robot said. **"I don't care about you. I never did. I bet the only reason you didn't dispose of my programming chip was because you thought it was too dangerous!"**at this point the monster busted out of the lab.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Carl shouted.

"Look this is not the time to panic! We can get through this!" Jimmy said. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a sonic boom, followed by people screaming. He and his friends rushed outside and saw a black hole come out of the sky.

"A black hole?!" Cindy asked. "Why the heck is there a black hole there?!" Jimmy looked at the black hole and noticed the robot escaping through the black hole. Jimmy saw what looked like a new universe, with strange creatures that looked like a mix between the Vehicons in transformers prime and the vipers from G. .

"Okay guys, now you can panic" Jimmy said.

**XJ9's universe:** Jenny was listening to music while reading a book. She was in her ipod shuffle (The song faint was almost over and get lucky was going to play next) when she suddely heard an explosion burst in the sky. She walked out to see what was going on and was shocked by what she saw.

"Oh my god" she said at the sight of a black hole. She then ran down the stars to tell her mom about what she just saw. Nora Wakemen was sitting at the desk drawing sketches for a project that looked really complicated when Jenny came bursting in.

"Mom! MOM!" Jenny shouted, which captured the attention of Nora.

"What is it, XJ9? Can't you see I'm busy?!" Nora asked.

"Look!" Jenny said as she pointed at the telescope. Nora grumbled something and looked into the telescope.

"GOOD HEAVENS!" she shouted at the sight of the black hole. "A BLACK HOLE?! What on earth is it doing here?!"

**Danny phantom's universe: ** Danny was fighting three ghosts head on. At every turn he kept out smarting them (getting out of the way when they all rushed towards him at the same time, for example) when he saw the black hole. He opened in mouth in shock.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" he asked right before the ghosts all tackled him at once. Danny's parents came to the site (in order to catch the ghosts Danny was fighting). They pulled out their ghost buster knockoffs when they spotted it.

"What is it?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, but I bet a ghost caused it!" Jack said. They shot it at the black hole and saw that the streams bounced of whatever was in the portal and shot both jack and Maddie. Jazz walked out and saw her parents freaking out (epically her dad, who's butt was on fire). She laughed right before she saw the giant black hole.

_I hope Danny's alright, and some sort of ghost freak didn't cause this! _She thought. _If he isn't, I don't know what I'll do. _Danny soon beat up the three ghosts, captured them, and went to investigate the black hole. As he left, he found nothing.

"What the heck could this be?" he asked. Let's just hope it's not another entrance into our world from the ghost dimension"


	2. Strike

**Bloom's universe:** Bloom was doing her homework in her apartment. Stella and the others were out shopping while she tried over and over again to perform a special spell. She tried to whispering a few clever words, but instead of changing her hair to blond, it made Kiko catch on fire.

"Oops" she said as the rabbit started freaking out. She imminently threw a bucket of water on Kiko, putting him out. He soon fainted after that.

"Sorry Kiko" Bloom said. She was going to grab a towel to dry him off when she saw the black hole. This startled her so much; he dropped the towel on top of Kiko and didn't even notice.

"Holy crap" she said as she saw the black hole.

**Subspace: **The robot was looking around in his dimension and was not pleased with what he saw. He saw a bunch of disposable soldiers, and no real minions. This somehow angered him. How, I don't know. But my best guess is that he thinks that his goal would require a huge army.

**"I seek heralds!" **he shouted at his minions. He went looking for minions in several different universes, arriving at Danny Phantom's universe first. In that universe, Ember McLain was performing a cover of some of Linkin park's best songs in the ghost world. She was in the middle of Given Up when the robot grabbed her, much to her shock. All of the ghosts there started panicking (especially the box ghost, who screamed like a little girl) and ran out.

"What'cha Want?" She asked as she tried to get out of his grip.

"**Oh, I have great plans for you**" He said as he laughed.

"Mama help me, I've been cursed" she said to herself.

**XJ9's universe:** Jenny walked out of the house and activated her rockets. Brad and tuck happened to be walking by when they saw both the portal and Jenny.

"Jenny, what is that?" Tuck asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Jenny said.

"Are you sure about that?" brad asked.

"Yeah, what if it's something like hades and hell's army in there?!" Tuck asked. "They'll kill you in an instant! Oh man, I'm not sure you can-"

"I'm sure whatever it is I can handle it, tuck!" she said. "And aren't hades and hell the same thing?"

"I think hades is the Greek god of death" Brad said. "I'm not sure" Jenny rolled her eyes and flew into the portal.

"Hades and hell?" Brad asked tuck.

"I heard it in a movie once" Tuck responded. In the portal , jenny came to sudden stop. You might think she stopped because something was interfering with her functioning systems, but that wasn't the reason. It was what she saw that made her stop

"No way" she said as she saw all of the portal energy openings. One with what looked like talking toddlers, another one where three teens are hosting a web show, one where a woman is using the force (or something) to control water. She was amazed by all of this, and wondered if they were portals to another dimension. Soon the dark energy got to her, giving her a vision.

"**Now your world shall crumble!** Nice to meet you Bloom! This thing isn't only capable of opening  
portal to other worlds! You like to think you're never wrong! (You live what you've learned!) It can destroy them too!" were all things she heard during this vision. Images of the robot, a big man, a fairy, and many more flashed in her head though out the vision. More things were flashed, but if I wrote them down, it'll take a while for this chapter to end. So moving on-

"MAKE IT STOP!" she said as she clutched her head. Suddenly, her rocket boosters started malfunctioning, making her flying blind into one of the portals. She started tumbling down a hill in side of the portal.

"OW, OW, OW!" she said as she tumbled down. As she landed, she was badly damaged, making her close her eyes.


	3. Gain

**Sub space**: soon the robot had a little army of heralds. This still didn't please him though, so He looked into the other dimensions to see where strike next. He saw what looked like four powerful looking beings.

"**Perfect**"

**Bloom's universe:** Bloom secretly leaves Hogwarts-er, I mean Alfea to go look for the rest of the winx. At the shopping mall, Stella was looking at some dresses, and tried some on.

"Don't I look so cute in this?" she asked.

"No" Flora said. "That dress makes your butt look fat"

"You suck" Stella said. But don't worry; I think she looks cute in the dress. What, I kinda think she's hot. Sue me.

"You know, we probably should have told Bloom we were going to come here" Techna said as Stella walked back into the changing room.

"Relax, I bet she would know where we are"

"Shouldn't we tell her you took $20 out of her wallet?" flora asked as Stella came out of the changing room.

"Shut up" Stella said as she went to the register with the dress. They walked out when they were attacked by the robot and a few of his minions.

"What the heck is that?!" techna said.

"**My name is Unicron. I need a few heralds and you four fit the bill"**

"I don't think so" Stella said.

"Go screw yourself" Flora said. Unicron was really getting pissed by this.

"Whoever (or whatever) the heck you are I bet we can stop you!" Flora said.

"**That doesn't matter. What does matter is that** **you will join us!" **it said.

"I don't think so" Stella said.

"**Who said I gave you an option?" **Unicron said. Soon all of The Winx changed into their charmix outfits and tried to fight him off, but failed. He ended up knocking them all unconscious, and started taking them away.

"**And to think, these are considered the heroes of this dimension. Pathetic" **Unicron said. When He left was when Bloom came.

"Crap" she said. She looked and saw the portal. She also saw Unicron flying away with her friends.

_I don't know what that is, but I'm going in!_ She Thought. She flew into the portal, ready to rescue her friends. However, due to her dragon flame energy; she couldn't fly through the portal straightly, and she spun out of control.

"Oh no" she said. "I think I'm going to be sick" She put her hands on her mouth as she fell into another portal. She landed in a strange building, which surprised everyone who happened to come by.

**Jimmy's universe:** Jimmy looks at the portal and starts thinking.

"There's got to be a way to stop the device!" Jimmy said.

"But how?" Libby said.

"We may need to get more help" he said.

"Yeah like that's easy" Cindy said. "It's not like good help is just going to fall out of the sky" right when she said that, something fell out of the portal and tumbled down the hill underneath it. Jimmy got a reading that the being wasn't hostile.

"Okay, I put my foot in my mouth" Cindy said.

"Let's go see what it was!" sheen said. They rushed to the hill to see what just happened there.

**Sub space: **Stella opened her eyes. She rubbed her head and looked at her friends. She was trying her hardest to remember what the heck happened. She couldn't though, and tried to look for her friends. She turned around and saw her friends lying there, unconscious.

"What happened?" she asked herself. She looked out and saw she was in some sort of cage. She saw the Unicron standing there, which was when he turned around.

"**Ah good. You're awake"** he said.

"Where am I?!" she shouted.

"**You're in sub space"** the being said. "**You see, I've captured you and your friends"**

"Why would you do that?!" she asked.

"**So I can make you my heralds**" he said. "**I need someone to aid me**"

"If you think we're going to help you take over the world, you're wrong!" Flora shouted.

"**Who said I wanted to take over these pathetic worlds?" **the being said. "**These worlds don't need to exist. These worlds are filled with morons, lairs, sinners and inferior beings. You see, I don't want to rule them**" he said. He then came closer to Stella.

"**I want to destroy them**"


	4. Dark Turn

Jenny woke up and looked at her body. She was heavily damaged.

"Where am I?" she said as she got up. She tried to fly, but nothing happened, much to her frustaion.

"Great. Rocket's busted" she said as she retracted the rockets. She then tried to walk, but her systems were so damaged, she ended up falling over. In the distance she saw five people coming closer. She can't make out who they are, but at this point she didn't care.

"I can't walk…or fly… systems crashing…oh please don't tell me this is how my lights go out" Jenny said, assuming the people coming are going to tear her down for spare parts. She shut down as one of them got closer to her.

Elsewhere, Bloom opened her eyes and saw a bunch of people staring at her.

"Where am I?" she said she saw the crowd. She got up, looked around, and released she was in a high school. Everyone had a panicked look on their face, and bloom had no idea why.

"Is she a ghost?!" one of the teens said.

"No" Someone else said. "At least, she doesn't look like one" Bloom was trying to deciper what was going on when two people busted in.

"We are here to take care of a ghost that crashed in here!" one of the people said.

"Stand back, I'm not a ghost!" Bloom said as she charged up an attack. "Or at least I hope not" One of the ghost buster knockoff tried to shoot her, but hit a light instead. The teacher saw the light in shock.

"First a flip flop, then a fishing poll, now some steams?!" He said. "don't you know how much it costs to fix a light?!" he shouted. He started yelling at the ghost busters knockoffs, which allowed bloom time to escape.

"Wow, I bet they couldn't catch a ghost if it was living in their house" Bloom said as she left. one of the ghost buster knockoffs threw his device on the ground in anger.

"Darn it!" he said.

"Who was that guy?!" Bloom said as she flew out. She landed on a building and looked at the city.

"I better get back to Alfea before Ms. Faragonda notices I'm gone" she said to herself. "Although, I have no clue on where I am" she walked back a bit when she ran into someone else. She turned around and saw a woman standing there.

"**Oh hello"** the person said.

"Who are you?" Bloom said.

"**You look like you're from another universe**" the person said, ignoring bloom's question.

"Um, yes" Bloom said. "Can you just tell me who you are?"

"**Good. Looks like I missed one**" the woman said.

"Do you need a drink of water?" Bloom asked as she heard the woman's voice. "It sounds so deep"

"**This is a host body" **he woman said.

"HOST body?" Bloom asked. Black clouds formed around the woman's arms. It grabbed Bloom's neck.

"**For the record, I want to crush you" **the woman said as her eyes turned black.

"I kinda guessed that" bloom said, struggling to breathe.

"**Try all you want, struggling will only make it worse" **the woman said as she laughed.

"Leave her alone!" someone said as he punched the woman. Bloom fell to the ground and inhaled a bunch of air while holding her neck.

"Oh thank you, um, what you name?" Bloomed asked as she looked at her savior.

"Phantom, Danny Phantom" Danny said. Bloom was shocked by this.

Back at Jenny, Jenny opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in some sort of lab. She had no idea where she was, but she knew it wasn't her mom's lab. She saw some cubby kid look at her and turn around to his friends.

"Uh, Jimmy, it's awake" someone said.

"Uh, what happened?" Jenny asked, rubbing her head.

"You fell down a mountain, hit your head (and body) several times, and you inner systems were damaged" one of the people said. "But I fixed it for you, so you're welcome"

"Do I know you?" Jenny said.

"Oh, my name's Jimmy Neutron. I repaired you after that fall" Jimmy said. "I also improved some of your systems, so if you try to return to where you came from, the negative energy won't affect you anymore"

"I thought something felt different" Jenny said.

"So I have a question, Jenny" Cindy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the black hole and I went in, and then poof! Here I am" she said.

"Did you happen to see anything before you came here?"

"Well, inside the black hole I saw a bunch of portals that lead to other dimensions like this one, and I had some sort of a strange vision" Jenny said.

"Is this going to be like an epic movie and your vision is foreshadowing events?" sheen said.

"No sheen" Cindy said. Jenny got up off the table she was on.

"Do you guys know anything about the portal?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. I sort of created it by accident" Jimmy said. Jenny had a surprised look on her face.

"You made that thing?!" She asked.

"Yes, and I'm not proud of it. If we're lucky, nothing bad will come out of that portal" Jimmy said. right when he said that, queen vexus came out of the portal.

"Oh crap" Cindy said.

**Danny's universe:** Bloom and Danny engage the strange woman.

"What is with her?" Bloom said as the woman kept attacking her with strange abilities.

"I'm thinking either ghost or demon" Danny said. he tried to punch her but she teleported out of the way.

"There has to be a way to stop her!" Bloom shouted. Danny got the thermos (If you remember it looks like a soup can) and pointed it at the woman.

"That's your plan to stop that maniac?!" Bloom asked. "You're going to stop her by giving her soup?!"

"This is actually a special device that will capture ghosts" Danny said.

"Witch looks like a portable soup container"

"My parents are weird, okay?!" Danny shouted. He then opened the thermos, but nothing happened. The woman just hit his hand and he dropped the thermos off the building, where it laned in the dumpster below.

"Okay, it's not a ghost" Danny said as he saw the woman come closer. Bloom soon charged up an attack. She used it, causing the woman fall over. She used the power some more, casing a strange being to come out of the woman.

"A smoke demon?" Danny said as he saw the being come up.

"**You have defeated me…for now"** the being said. "**This is not the last you've heard of Unicron!"** the being escaped into the black hole.

"Let's go! If we hurry, we can save my friends" Bloom said, ready to go through the portal before Danny stopped her.

"Wait, I don't want to kill myself trying to help someone I don't even know!"

"Okay, my name is Bloom. Half fairy, half human" Bloom said.

"You know my name. I'm half ghost, half human, and it's my friend Sam's fault" Bloom looked at him strangely. "Long story. I'll tell you on the way"

_Sounds familiar._ Bloom thought.


	5. Greetings

**Jimmy neutron's universe: **Jenny walks out of the lab and sees vexus.

"Oh, XJ9, fancy meeting you here" she said.

"What are you doing here vexus?" Jenny asked. "Didn't find a fridge to scatter under?"

"How dare you insult me, XJ9!" Vexus said.

"Do you know her" Jimmy asked.

"More or less" Jenny replied.

"Aw, I see you have a cute little boyfriend" Vexus said. "Maybe I should kill him first!"

"One: He is NOT my boyfriend. He's too young. Two: you're gonna be sorry you ever came here!"

"Oh really?" Vexus said. "Fire away"

Meanwhile, Danny and Bloom went into the portal, and tried to find Bloom's friends. Danny told Bloom his story, she layghed a bit, and said:

"That's a really cool story Danny" Bloom said. "But I swear, I've heard it somewhere before"

"Odd. I don't think I told anyone before" Danny said. He then looked around and saw all of the portals, much to his amazement. One had a yellow sponge that was annoying a squid about working at night. He also saw a kid that looked like he was giving advice on how to survive school (Fun fact: my parents never let me watch that show) and what looked like two teenagers (drake and josh, which my parents didn't let me watch either).

"Wow" Danny said.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bloom asked. They were about to continue looking for their friends when suddenly both of them had sharp pains inside of their heads.

"AGH!" Danny said.

"Where is the pain coming from?!" Bloom asked as she clutched her head.

"I don't know, but it feels like my skull is going to split in half!" Danny said. suddenly, the pian stopped.

"The heck just happened?!" Bloom asked.

"Who knows? Let's just hope it doesn't happen again" Danny said as they left the area. They looked around and saw what looked like someone in trouble.

"We got to go save them!" Bloom said as she saw the situation.

"Are you crazy?! That bug lady looks viscous!" Danny said.

"So did Voldemort. And harry potter defeated him, didn't he?" Bloom asked. Danny had no clue what she was talking about.

"Let's just go" she said as she went through the portal. Danny didn't want to go, but he also didn't want someone as hot as Bloom to get herself killed, so he went anyway. And yes, you read that correctly.

Little did they know that something came behind Danny as he came through the portal. Something that looked just like him. and another thing came behind him that looked like Bloom.

Bloom landed on her feet a little far from the fight, and Danny landed face first on the ground. Bloom looked and saw a sign as Danny got up and spat out some dirt.

"Welcome to retrovill" Bloom said. "I'm guessing they still use boom boxes and cassettes here"

"What a boom box and a kass-ett?" Danny said.

"It's something I bet your dad used" Bloom said. "Regardless, we need to find that fight!"

Meanwhile, Jenny and vexus started fighting. It was a bit of a tense battle, and it gave jenny a lot of tension. Jenny grabbed a street light and wacked vexus with it before vexus blew up the building behind her.

"Guys, we've got to help her!" Jimmy said.

"But how?!" Sheen asked. "There's no way we can stop her!"

"By the looks of it, helping jenny is "certain death" spelled with more letters!" Cindy said.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here are watch jenny get her butt kicked!" Jimmy as he grabbed a rock from a bit of shattered concrete. He threw it at vexus, which REALLY pissed her off.

"Who dares strike Vexus, queen of the-"

"I did" Jimmy said.

"You DARE interrupt me?! That is a crime punishable by death!" vexus shouted.

"Smart move, nerdtron" Cindy said. Vexus got out a giant sword and was already to rip Jimmy's head off his shoulders when Bloom punched her in the face, knocking her into another building.

"Thanks, um-"

"Bloom. My name is Bloom"

"Bloom? What a pretty name" vexus said as she got up. "I'll be sure to remember it when I have your head on my wall"

"That's not going to happen" Bloom said.

"Try and stop me" vexus shot at Bloom.

"Get out of the way!" Jenny said "That blast's so powerful it can kill you!" Jenny, Jimmy, cindy, sheen, and everyone within a two miles radius saw the blast come closer to Bloom, but she just stood there, grinning.

"Get out of the way!" Jimmy shouted.

"Are you deaf?! She said it can kill you!" Cindy asked.

"Your gonna die you know!" Sheen said. But it seemed like Bloom didn't hear them as she just stood there.

"Do you have a death wish?" Vexus asked. "If you do, wish granted" everyone was shocked as the blast came closer and closer to Bloom, and she acted like it was just a paint ball. However, she said a few words like Galwit Mysto Ranger (internet cookie for whoever knows where I got that from) and- using her dragon flame-formed a shield around her and all of the people behind her, which destroyed the blast.

"What?! NO!" vexus said.

"Nice try" Bloom said. She flew up and kicked vexus towards jenny, which then kicked vexus (Like sanji from one piece) towards the portal.

"Good riddance!" Jenny said.

"Where do you think she ended up?" Bloom asked.

"Hopefully somewhere far from here"

In another universe, vexus wakes up to six teenagers.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm troy. And you are?"

"Queen Vexus. And I'm going to enslave the entire human race!" She shouted. "No matter what universe I'm in!"

"Oh really?" a different teen said. "POWER UP! SUPERMEGA MODE!" the teens' clothing turned into a black outfit, which then had color on them.

"Supermega red!"

"Supermega blue!"

"Supermega green!"

"Supermega yellow!"

"Supermega pink!"

"Supremega silver!"

"Oh crap" Vexus said.

Back at Jenny, both Jenny and Bloom intro duce themselves. Then Bloom suddenly gets a thought.

"Where was Danny throughout all of this?!" Bloom asked. Danny came back with a hotdog.

"Hey Bloom; you should really try the hotdogs here! Their great!" Danny then notices all of the damage around him. "What happened here?"


	6. Destruction

**Jimmy's universe: **soon bloom and Danny explained everything that has happened up to that point to jimmy.

"Well, the device has given it's self a name and a herald. What are the odds?" Jimmy said.

"Wait, you made that thing?!" Bloom shouted. "That thing probably murdered my friends!"

"Look, it was an accident. I didn't intend for any of this to happen" jimmy said. "I put in a chip with a virus on it into the robot-"

"Unicron"

"Whatever, my point is it was an accident, and it was supposed to obey my command"

"Can't you shut it down?" Bloom asked.

"You seriously think I didn't try that already?" Jimmy replied. "It just ignored me when I told it to shut down, and then this all happened!"

"Wait, I think I saw your friends!" Danny said.

"We were both in the portal at the same time. Why did you neglect to mention this to me?!"

"I noticed it after you went to rescue Jenny" Danny said. Bloom was about to respond with "you're an idiot" when she had another pain bust through her skull. She saw many images flash by, like Stella trying to choke Danny in anger that bloom was dead, a little blue and white guy helping them, a giant person reaching for her, Unicron himself, and something that acted like that rapping phantom in the video for "Clint Eastwood" by the Gorillaz (which I do not advise watching) and she heard things like:

"You moron, how could you let that happen?! What's this doing here? God bless us everyone, we were broken people living under a loaded gun, **Now you shall die!"** and many other things.

"Bloom? Bloom? BLOOM!" Danny said. At this point the pain stopped and she looked at Danny.

"Are you all right?" Jimmy asked. "You blacked out there for a moment!"

"Yeah, I just had some sort of seizure, I guess"

"I don't think seizures last a minute" jenny said.

"Regardless, we need to get to the task in hand. Did anything happen in your universe Donald?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay, first, it's Danny. Second, no, not really" Danny said. "Just a black hole and a possessed babe"

"Babe?" bloom asked.

"What? I'm fourteen. I can think that if I want to"

"But why would you think she's a babe? She was in her twenties!"

"It doesn't matter the age, she can still be a babe!"

"So you would think some woman in her forties is a babe?!"

"Depends: does she look good in a bikini?"

"Can we focus?!" jenny asked.

"Oh, sorry" Bloom said.

"Jokes aside, we need to know how many universes are being affected by this" Jimmy said.

"Mine is being affected by this!" bloom said. "I want to rescue my friends!"

"Wow, you must really care about them" Danny said.

"Well, other than them, I have no friends" bloom said.

**Subspace: **Unicron looks at his army of heralds, and now is pleased. His army consists of Man ray from SpongeBob, anti-Cosmo from the fairy odd parents, Ember McLane from Danny Phantom, and more guys I would like you to pick out. Right next to them was his army, who were all carrying guns.

**"What a very nice army I've got here" **unicron said to himself. He walked a bit closer to the cage that the winx were being held in, and looked inside.

"What do you want?" flora asked.

**"I'm giving you one last chance. You see that stream of energy?"** he said as he pointed to five energy beams. "**That's your magic power. Once it is all drained, you won't have any strnage left to live on. Join me, and I can free you now"**

"I'd rather die than join you!" Stella said. "And the rest of us agree!"

**"So pitiful. You have your whole lives in front of you, and you just want me to throw them away" **unicron said as he wiped away a fake tear. At this point someone walked up to him.

"**Ah, the trix. How nice to-"**

"Cut the crap. I have to ask you something" the leadr said.

**"What?"**

"We only see five winx in that cage. And there are six of them"

"**Oh, bloom? Yes, I know who you're talking about. Man, she is so damn annoying"**

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"**At first I was thinking I could do the same to her as I'm doing to them, but I decided that I want to do something else to her"**

"What do you want master?" someone behind unicron said. unicron turned around to him. He had red soulless eyes, and he was pale, and had black hair.

"**Danny, I want you to find bloom, and kill her. No matter what, I want her dead!" **Unicron said.

"Yes master"

"**And I want you to kill anyone who gets in your way"**

"Understood" he walked out, and unicron laughed.

"**After her demise, I can fully put my plan in motion"**

"You won't get away with this!" Aisha shouted.

"**Oh,** **but I already have"** Unicron grabbed one of the portals he made. "**This is an alternate universe. It is loving and full of life"** Stella and the others looked in and saw Sanjay and crag. They were doing something stupid, as usual.

"**Looks lovely, right?"** Unicron said. **"You're in luck. You get to watch me destroy it" **he had squeezed the portal. Inside the portal, the dimension started crumbling. The buildings all came down. Big eyes stared at it, which scared everyone to death. Everyone screamed for help, and tried to get away from the upcoming apocalypse. Sanjay and crag both got crushed by a giant building.

"Stop it!" Stella said. "Don't do this to them! Their just innocent people!" everyone panicked. Mini versions of Unicron came out and destroyed food and burned houses. Unicron soon clapped his hands, and then the universe was no more. Stella had a dreaded look on her face.

"You… you just…"

"**Killed a bunch of innocent people, and then destroyed their world? Yes. Heartless, isn't it?**" Unicron said.

"You monster" Flora said.

…

Unicron's herald is looking throughout many different portals. He's trying to find the one bloom's in, with little success.

"Where can this woman be hiding?!" he asked.

"You are so naive" someone else said behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked. The woman came in, and she looked like bloom, but her hair was blood red, her eyes were also blood red, and her outfit was black.

"Oh nothing, just I can't seem to find someone I was hired to kill"

"I was hired to kill bloom. So you should just sit out"

"Now, where's' the fun in that?" she asked.

"I will kill her, and there's no talking me out of it!"

"But I want to kill her. Even if she is technically my sister"

"I SAID NO" the first herald said.

"How about this?" she asked. "I'll kill her for you, and I'll bring back her bloody corpse, and you can get all of the credit"

"Sounds tempting. And if you fail?"

"I'll pay you back" she walked closer to him. "In any way you want" she said seductively.


	7. A Fight (Reuploaded)

Jimmy brings bloom, Jenny, and Danny into the lab. They start talking about what unicron's goal is, but no one really knows what it is, so they get nowhere fast.

"Well this sucks" bloom said. "For some reason he captured my friends!"

"Look, I'm sure if we can find out why he wanted to capture your friends, I bet we can further decipher it"

"I just hope their okay" Bloom said.

"You know, maybe I can help you find your friends" Jimmy said.

"You'll do that for me?" Bloom asked.

"Sure! But we can't go without a little something" Jimmy said as he went into another room.

Elsewhere, the female servant came out of the portal.

"Okay little girl, where are you hiding?" she asked. Someone walks up to her and looked at her.

"Uh, hello" the person said. "You know I'm single, maybe you can come to my-" she, tired of hearing his voice, grabbed his neck.

"Have you seen a teenage girl who looks a lot like me come by here?!" she said.

"No" he man said weakly.

"Don't lie to me, WHERE ARE THEY?!" she shouted. The man pointed towards the direction of jimmy's lab.

"That's all I wanted to hear" she said with a grin. She threw him on the ground, slapped the man because she knew what he was going to ask her, and walked away.

"Enjoy your stay at retrovill while you still can princess" she said. "Because you won't stay for long" She went to where the man pointed, and laughed. Back at Jimmy, Danny and the others are waiting for Jimmy to come back with what they might need. About 30 minutes later, Jimmy came in with a big smile.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, I was doing something that look longer than I thought it would"

"Well, what were you working on?" Jenny asked.

"Come in. I've got something to show you all" he said. They followed him into the room, wondering what he wanted to show them. Jenny saw a bunch of werid inventions, and she saw Goddard, who she thought was cute to no end. They kept walking and they saw a lumpy table. Jenny looked closer and relized that it was a sheet on top of something.

"So what do we need to come in here for?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you this" Jimmy said as he pulled off the sheet. Jenny, bloom, and Danny looked in amazement. It was a bunch of weaponry and gear.

"WHOA" Danny said. "That's awesome!"

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"It's state of the art weaponry and gear. These have been designed to prevent the negitve enery form getting in your body, preventing any misshaps while trying to save bloom's friends" Jimmy said.

"Neat!" Bloom said.

"So how many of you use weapons before?" Jimmy asked. Danny raised his hand.

"Does ghost catching equipment count?" Danny asked.

"No, but you have ability that help you fight ghosts. So your weapons are powers" jimmy then turned to Jenny. "I assume you have used weapons before?"

"I'm built with fire arms, chain saws, blasters, swords, wisks, and you get it" Jenny said.

"I know. How about you, Bloom?"

"My mom wouldn't let me watch certain moves where someone pulls out a fire arm" Bloom said.

"Well, have you ever wanted to use a fire arm?" Jimmy said.

"Yes, when I was ten I really wanted a BB gun" bloom said.

"Well, then it's you lucky day" jimmy said. Jenny picked up a hand blaster.

"So how much firepower does this thing have?"

"Well, I haven't tested it yet, but-" before he could finish, the herald broke into the lab.

"What the-?" jenny asked.

"Ah there you are bloom. I've been given orders to execute you"

"What?" bloom asked.

"She means she's going to kill you" Jimmy said.

"Wait, how did I not know what execute means?" bloom asked herself. The herald charged towards bloom, but she got out of the way, causing the herald to smash a computer.

"Hey, that was a gift!" Jimmy said.

"Can it, pipsqueak!" the herald said. She then hit jimmy, knocking him into some spare parts.

"Oh my god, she hurt Jimmy!" Bloom said.

"You BAS-" before Danny could finish, the herald kicked him in the stomach.

"Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?" the herald said. Jenny grabbed a gun and tried to shoot her, but the herald blocked it with her hand, causing it to bounce back and destroy one of jenny's pigtails.

"HEY!" she shouted.

"Now bloom, back to business-"

"who are you, and why do you look like me?!" Bloom asked.

"Remember when you and Danny had sharp pains go through your heads?" the herald asked. "During that, I was created. I know everything about you" she said as she kicked bloom against the wall.

"Your weakness, your strengths, about how you think sky is cute, everything about you" she said as she threw bloom into Godard. "I'm like… a dark bloom" Jenny went to jimmy to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine, but bloom is going to get killed!" Jimmy said as he pointed at bloom.

…

In sub space, Unicron awaits the return of his first herald. He had sent him to kill bloom a few hours ago, and thought he wouldn't be gone for this long.

**"This is boring. What the heck is taking him so long?!" **unicron looked into the dimension and saw dark bloom trying to kill bloom, much to his anger.

**"Idiot!" **He shouted out loud. **"I'll kill him for this!"** he walked towards the dimensions and soon picked a few to attack.

**"Perfect. My heralds, you can soon start your attack" **his heralds and his army soon started cheering, knowing soon that they can destroy those pathetic worlds.

…

Dark bloom went up to bloom and grabbed the sword off the table, until danny kicked her out of the way. He kept trying to fight her, but he kept failing.

"Take THIS!" Danny shouted as he tried to punch Dark Bloom. She grabbed his fist, much to his shock.

"How are you grabbing my fist?! I'm in ghost mode!"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" Dark Bloom said. She then turned him over on his back, wich really angered him.

_I lost to a babe?! How unfair! _He thought. He was so injured; he couldn't get up for a few minutes. Jenny grabbed a cog and threw it at dark bloom, who just caught it, and threw it at Danny. He finally got up, but he saw the cog coming towards him and started panicking. However, it just passed right though him, landing in the wall.

"So NOW my ghost powers work the way their supposed to!" Danny said. "Go figure" Dark bloom raised the sword, preparing to smite bloom with it when jenny transformed her arm and shot dark bloom's hair. Dark bloom turned around, with a very angry expression.

"Did you just hit me?" evil Bloom said as she walked up to jenny.

"YEAH! So what?!"

"Big mistake" She said as she ripped off Jenny's arm. At this point, there seemed to be no hope. Dark Bloom was wining, as she had defeated Jimmy, Danny, and Jenny. Bloom got up and tried to fight Dark Bloom, but Dark bloom just tossed her into Jimmy's weapon table.

"Now for the fun part-" Dark Bloom said as she started creating a spell that looks like a sprit bomb. :your death!" bloom looked at the weapons behind her.

_If I could get one of those weapons, I can stop her! _Bloom thought.

"Good bye sister, it wasn't nice knowing you!" Dark bloom said as she made an evil laugh. Bloom grabbed one of the guns and pulled the trigger. It made a hole in Dark Bloom, much to Bloom's shock. She had no idea what she just did. Dark Bloom fell over and died.

"Did I just kill an evil clone of myself?" Bloom asked.

**Okay, I bet your wondering: Why the reupload? well, if I updated the story from the back, people would get confused if they read an updated chapter and then read a chapter I haven't updated yet. so to avoid confusion, I deleted all the chapters past six, and will be reuploading them as soon as I get them done. I hope you cn still bear with me, and if you are, great!-ninjanicktf**


	8. Clarity

Jenny handed Jimmy her damaged arm.

"Can you repair me again?" Jenny asked.

"In a sec. I think I'm going to examine the evil Bloom's corpse" Jimmy said as he looked at it.

"Why would you do that?" Bloom asked.

"Well, an evil clone isn't created out of thin air. We need to find out how this was created" Jimmy said.

"Do you think unicron created it?" Danny asked.

"Well, considering that it said it was created in the black hole, I guess it was" jimmy said.

"Maybe we could ask her what Unicron's plan was-oh wait" Jenny said.

"I panicked, alright?!" Bloom said. Jimmy drags away Dark bloom's body and examines it. After an hour, he finds out something shocking.

"This isn't a carbon copy" Jimmy said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It's made of anti-matter. And judging by the looks of her, she was created to be an evil clone of bloom" Jimmy said.

"Wait, Danny had a sharp pain as well" Bloom said.

"Why would you bring that-oh god, there's an evil version of me as well?" Danny said.

"Can you try to figure out what unicron's plan is?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I can try to find some memories, but I bet they won't come back with-well that was quick" Jimmy said. He looked through the memoires, hoping to find unicron's plan. Instead he found her memories of seducing the other herald, slapping the perv form last chapter, trying to kill bloom, Jimmy found many memories, which confused him, because she had only been alive for one day. He then noticed some of them were bloom's, but he kept looking. He finally found what unicron's plan was, and everyone in the roo guessed that he did, due to him stopping like he was frozen in time.

"Jimmy?" jenny asked.

"Are you all right?" Bloom asked. Jimmy just standing there really scared her. Danny slapped jimmy, which brought him back to his senses.

"Well?" Jenny asked.

"I found it" Jimmy said.

"And?" Danny asked.

"Guys we need to act fast!"

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"I found out Unicron's mission: he wants to destroy all of the worlds! Yours, mine, and even more!" Jenny, Danny, and bloom stared in shock of what Jimmy just said.

"You're joking, right?" Jenny asked.

"I'm afraid not. He has become self-aware and sees how awful of worlds we live in. he thinks we don't deserve to exist, and we wants to destroy all of us"

"And he wants to kill me first because I got in the way of him destroying Danny's universe?" Bloom asked.

"Yes"

…

**Subspace: **the first herald learns of Dark bloom's death, which doesn't surprise him. He viewed the death in a orb, much to his anger.

"I knew that idiot couldn't handle something like this on her own" He said as he crushed the orb. "Now I can finish what was supposed to be my-" he looked at the portal and saw Danny strapped on some of the tech, and grabbed the sword. Jenny grabbed two of the guns. Bloom grabbed one of the guns.

"Or I can wait for them to come to me" he said as he laughed.

**Jimmy's universe: **

"We can't let this happen. We can't let this thing trash our worlds. Men (and women) today we face the monsters at our door. Today, we are cancelling the apocalypse!" Danny said.

"You got that from a movie, didn't you?" Jenny asked.

"You guys are no fun" Danny said, disappointed. They walk outside, and see if they can try to get to the black hole.

"You repaired my rockets, right?" she asked.

"Not yet" Jimmy said. "You're going to have to ride with me"

"But how are you supposed to get up there?" Jenny asked.

"We'll take my rocket" Jimmy said.

"YOU HAVE A RCOKET?! AWESOME!" jenny shouted. Jimmy pointed to his rocket, and all of jenny's amazement died when she saw it.

"Here's my rocket" he said.

"You're kidding"

"Well, my friends usually ride it, so I didn't plan on making it bigger"

"Well, it's better than nothing" jenny got in the rocket and had her knees come in contact with her face, much to her annoyance.

"Are you sure you don't have anything bigger?" she asked.

"I'm sure"

"This is gonna suck" Jenny said as they blasted off.


	9. Attack, part I

Back in sub space, the first herald sees the group coming, and prepares to fight them off. He snaps his fingers and turns invisible, believing that they won't find him this way. He then hid, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike. When the nicktoons arrive, they get out and look around, and saw the dark and distant feel sub space had. They all felt a weird mixture of fear and amazement.

"Okay, so I'm guessing this is sub space?" jenny asked.

"Looks like it" Bloom said.

"Why is it purple?" Danny asked.

"Who care what color the sky is in this place all we need to know is where my-" bloom looked down and noticed she almost walked off a cliff that had an abyss right below it. It was so deep she couldn't see the bottom, which scared her half to death. Dshe saw a rock that she caused to fall just keep falling, and it really scared her when it went out of sight. Jimmy saw that too, and he advised everyone to stay away from that edge.

"So what do we do?" jenny asked. "Split up into teams?"

"No, there are not enough people" Jimmy said. "We have to stick together"

"Well, if we're going to rescue my friends, we need to have some sort of stragey"

"Yeah, I mean what if we run into dark Danny, or whatever the heck he wants to call himself?" Danny asked. "What then?"

"Well, I have a long complicated plan that might just work" Jimmy said. Bloom I need you to-" something punched bloom in the stomach before jimmy could finish. Something hit her in the back before she could come back against it.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he helped bloom up.

"I don't know!" bloom said. "All I know is that-" something kicked bloom in the face, and she had no idea where it came from. Jenny switched her optics to a heat sensor mode, and she noticed body heat coming up towards bloom. However, before it could kill bloom, jenny shot it, causing the herald to become visible again. He looked just like Danny, and-wait, didn't we describe him already?

"Whelp, we found dark Danny" Bloom said as she got back up.

"You're bloom domino, right?" Dark Danny asked.

"Yes"

"Lord Unicron asked me to give him your head on a silver platter" Dark Danny said. Jenny shot dark Danny a few times, leaving a bunch of holes in him, much to bloom jimmy's and Danny's shock.

"There, is he dead?" she asked.

"Nope!" Dark Danny said as the holes filled themselves back up. Evil Danny just laughed, and kicked Jenny in the stomach. Bloom came and shot at evil Danny, who dodged the shot like Neo in the matrix.

"Nice try" he said as he swept kicked Bloom. Bloom tried to shoot him again, but he grabbed the gun out of her hand and broke it in half.

"No way!" Jimmy said as he saw that.

"How can he break something that though in half?" jenny asked.

"Holy crap!" Danny said. "He's that strong?!" Jimmy grabbed a remote out of his pocket, and tried to channel dark Danny's dark matter into doing what he wanted. Dark Danny was going to stab bloom when something made him stop. He caught what it was almost imediently and he threw a small dagger at the remote, casing jimmy to drop it from a very high height in the abyss below them. Dark Danny just laughed at how pathetic Bloom's friends are, and walked up to Bloom, who was lying down.

"Face It Hanna Montana, you and your friend are no match for-" Bloom then made a portal underneath evil Danny, and as soon as Dark Danny noticed it, his words were "oh crap" then Dark Danny then fell into the ground. Jimmy saw this, and so did Danny and Jenny. Bloom got up and saw Dark Danny fall through the ground.

"There, I think we've seen the last of-" evil Danny grabbed Bloom's leg and took her with him.

"BLOOM!" Danny and Jenny went after her, while jimmy went looking for bloom's friends. They landed in an oddly drawn universe that looked like it was made of chalk. Jenny got up and looked around.

"Now where are we?" Jenny asked. As soon as she said that, someone came up to them. He was small, blue, white, and was the guy Bloom saw in her vision.

"Did Rudy create you too?" he asked.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Who cares about Rudy, where are we?" Jenny asked.

"You're in chalk zone. Everything that ever was put on a blackboard and erased lives here. My name is snap"

"Hey snap, have you seen a guy who looks like me running around with a girl?" Danny asked.

"Describe the girl, I see that often"

"She had long red hair, and was wearing a blue skirt with a fuzzy heart on it, and a blue top"

"Oh yeah, I saw her!" Snap said.

"Really?!" Jenny asked. "Where?!"

"I'll tell you where he is, under one condition" snap said with a smile.

"Aw crap, there's a condition? Please don't tell me I have to kiss you" Jenny said.

"As tempting as that sounds, that is not what I want you to do"

"Just tell us where he is already!" Danny said.

"Okay then" snap said with a smile.

After wandering for a bit, Jimmy came across an area where several people from other dimensions were being held prisoners. He looked around, hoping to find what fit bloom's descriptions of her friends. First he found a alien who looked like a human child, except he was green, and had pink eyes.

"You've got to let me out of here!" he said.

"I would if you were who I was looking for" Jimmy said. He saw the green boy had a cute looking dog with him, although it looked more like a robot in a dog costume.

"Hi muy name is GIR! Can you help us?" The dog asked.

"Sorry, I'm looking for some one else" Jimmy said. he also some sort of creature come at him, and he grabbed his gun and shot it. He then proceeded to wipe the blood (?) off of him. He then saw a really freaky looking monster in another room, and he slowly walked away.

"Man, I hope Jenny and Danny find Bloom soon, I don't think I can handle these things by myself!"


	10. Attack, Part II

Evil Danny threw Bloom towards a wall.

"Well, you had a good fifteen years, and you had your whole life in front of you" Dark Danny said. "But not even your good looks and my desire to see you half naked could save you"

"You're a pervert" Bloom said.

"That doesn't matter! What does matter is that I will kill you, and take over these universes!"

"I thought you wanted to destroy them with unicron" Bloom said.

"You think I WANT to keep working for that Damn moron?! No, I want to go my own way! I will kill unicron, and kill your friends-" he went close to Bloom. "And no one can stop me" he then used some sort of power, causing a blue energy to come out of Bloom. She felt weaker and wear by the moment.

"You see, by absorbing you and your friend's power, I will become the most powerful being in the universe. Good bye Bloom. Hope you have a rotten time in heaven" Bloom (Now really weak tried to fight Dark Danny, but she couldn't even stand up. She almost was dead when something gave Dark Danny a shot to the head. It was Jenny, who was holding both of her guns. Dark Danny fell over, much to bloom delight.

"What a traitor" Jenny said. Danny soon came right behind her.

"Glad you saved me. How did you find me is this-uh-colorful maze?"

"I helped them!" Snap said behind Danny. Bloom looked at him with a "WTF is that?!" look.

"Oh my, who is that?" Bloom asked for a reason I just said.

"His name is snap. He helped us find you, and he led us through chalkzone" Danny said.

"But why is he still here?" Bloom said.

"Because I'm with you guys now!" Snap said. Bloom wasn't really happy to hear that.

"Small little freak say what?" Bloom said.

"It was the only way he'd help us" Danny said. "I knew you wouldn't be okay with that, but it was eather have in on your team or die" Bloom was about to respond when evil Danny got up and grabbed her.

"You can't kill this guy, can you?!" Jenny said in anger. She tried to shoot evil Danny again, but evil Danny disappeared.

"Where did he go?" she asked. Dark Danny appeared right behind Jenny and kicked her in the back before she could notice. She fell over and saw Dark Danny right behind her. She got up and tried to punch him but he turned into smoke.

"What is going on?!" Danny asked right before Dark Danny punched him in the face.

"Where did that come from?!" Jenny said before someone kicked her in the gut.

"I bet that if we try we can find him!" Snap said, "And then we can beat him up!"

"Oh really?" Dark Danny came into their sight and just laughed as Danny and Jenny got back up.

"You think you can stop me? Don't make me laugh!"

"It's already too late for that" Jenny said.

"There no way you guys can beat me" Dark Danny said as he snapped. A portal opens up, but- unlike the other portals in sub space) it was opaque, so there was no telling where it went.

"That doesn't look like it goes into another dimension" Bloom, who was gaining her strength back, said.

"This is the death portal. I don't know where it goes, but all I know is that if I through anyone of you through the portal, you cease to exist"

"Translate?" Snap said.

"You'll die" Danny said.

"Oh, that makes no sense" Snap said.

"Wait, how?!" Jenny asked. Danny shrugged and pulled out his sword.

"No way you're making bloom go in there!" Danny said.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me? You don't even have a hair on your chest!" Dark Danny used the force on Danny, grabbing his neck, and making him drop his sword.

"You know, you annoying, so guess what? I'm going to kill you first!" Evil Danny said

"I was the reason for your creation, and you want to kill me? That's just cold!" Danny said. Jenny tried to hoot at Dark Danny, but she missed, and he grabbed her by her neck.

"Oh and your little friend is going to die too!"

"Um, I thought I was the little friend" Snap said. Bloom watched in terror and Dark Danny was ready to throw Jenny and Danny into the portal. She had already lost the winx, and she didn't want to lose any more friends. She had no idea what to do.

"Bloom, you might want to do something, do it now!" Danny said. Bloom got up and knocked Dark Danny aside, pushing both of them into the portal.

"Bloom, what are you doing?!" Danny asked.

"Saving you guys" Bloom said.

"But you'll be killed!" Jenny said.

"I don't care. I just don't want to lose my new friends" bloom said like she was going to cry. Both her and Dark Danny went into the portal, where he tried one last time to kill her. He shifted his hand into an Axe, and he swung it in the air.

"You idiot, you saved your friends instead of saving yourself" Dark Danny said. "I'm going to show you why it w a stupid I-" before he could finish, Dark Danny had a huge pain bust through his skull. Bloom watched as many lights busted out of his body.

"What's…happening…to me?!" he said right before he broke into a million tiny pieces. Bloom saw he was gone, much to her relief, when she got struck by a bright light. It was so bright; she ended up blacking out as the portal shut itself.

"BLOOM!" Danny shouted. He got down on his knees and started crying a bit.

"She's gone" Jenny said. "I can't believe it"

"Uh, who's Bloom, and why is it sad she died?" Snap asked.

"YOU MORON!" they both shouted at him with an angry anime look (sharp teeth and white eyes) on their faces. "WHAT'S NOT SAD ABOUT A DEATH?!"

"I was just asking, sigh" Snap said.

"We better get out of here until the portal closes" Jenny said.

"But how are we supposed to get up there?" Danny said, forgetting he can fly.

"I have an idea" Snap said.

"Worst. Idea. Ever" Danny said as he was in the claw of a giant bird. Jenny was in the other claw, and snap was riding on top.

"Now I know it's a bad thing my rocket's busted" Jenny said.

"Guys, the portal's closing!" Snap said. He jumped off the bird and climbed on the ground and looked down at the gang.

"Now here's how I'm gonna get you guys back u-"

"SCREW THIS!" Danny said as he grabbed Jenny and flew out the portal. It closed just as they landed.

"Let's find bloom's friends and get this over with!" Jenny said.


	11. Attack, Part III

Unicron soon gets grip of Dark Danny and Bloom's death. While he was glad Dark Danny was dead (for he was a traitor) Unicron was thrilled to know that bloom was dead, which means she won't try to save her friends. So he went to go see if the rest of the winx were dead, and if they weren't, he was going to murder them.

Jimmy walked a bit when he saw the rest of the winx. He looked at them and realized who they were.

"Who are you?" Stella asked.

"My name is jimmy neutron. I'm here to save you, Stella"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Does the name bloom ring a bell?" Jimmy asked.

"Bloom's here?! Where is she?" flora asked.

"I don't know. She got attacked, and two of my friends went to save her while I came to save you guys. But I bet she'll be here soon"

"You have no idea how wrong you are" Danny said. Jimmy turned around as Danny fell on his knees.

"Is something wrong?" techna asked.

"Bloom's…how do I say this?"

"Just say it!" Stella said.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Danny shouted. Unicron walked by as he saw a few of his army.

"**Bloom domino is dead. You may begin your invasion**" he said.

"What about the rest of the winx?" Icy asked. "what if they break out?"

"**They won't be a problem for long**" unicron said with an evil smile. The trix and some of the army came to a portal, where Icy went into.

"Let's begin" she said.

**Breadwinner's universe:** one of the retards from breadwinners comes to the other.

"Hey bedouche, what retarded thing are we doing today?" one frickin moron said. (I don't know his name, and I don't give a damn)

"Well, I was thinking-" Icy stabbed bedouche. Then the army came in and killed the other guy and started attacking their city. Soon they succeeded in destroying the universe, and moved onto the next. And as you can tell, I $# %ing HATE bread winners.

**Power Rangers super-megaforce's universe:** the rangers just destroyed queen vexus with the Gokai star bla-I mean, the super mega cannon.

"Super mega rangers, that's a super mega-"before he could finish what he was saying, Troy saw a black hole open. Giant eyes looked at them, and the trix and the army came into their dimension.

"Uh, Noah, what is that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it, but I don't think any previous ranger's seen it ether!" Noah said. The rangers got out of the megazords and went towards the trix.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Troy asked.

"We're the trix, and we want to kill you" Icy said.

"Not gonna happen" troy said as he and the other rangers pushed the button top of their belts, and pulled out the SPD keys.

"LET'S GO LEGENDARY! SPD!" they all shouted. "SPD, EMEGENCY!" they changed into the SPD rangers and started fighting.

**Sub space:** Stella started choking Danny over what he just said. It was a bit like Luffy did with the dog after it ate the key to the cage he was in (You'll have to watch one piece to understand what I mean by that)

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I THOUGH BEING HER FRIEND YOU WOULD SAVE HER, OOOOH, IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" she shouted.

"On second thought jimmy, don't free them" Danny said.

"We promised bloom we would rescue you. Danny, where's jenny?" right at that moment Jenny and snap got to Danny.

"You know, you shouldn't shout "OH MY GOD CAGED BABES" and run before telling what the heck you meant" Jenny said.

"Where are the caged babes anyway?" Snap asked. "Because these pigs look like that ugly girl who died"

"Ugly?!" Stella said. "I'd let you know, boys constantly follow me around because I'm that attractive"

"I thought that was because you kept stealing their copies of sports illustrated" Flora said.

"Shut up!" Stella said.

"Jenny, can you cut the bars?" Jimmy asked.

"I can try" her arm transformed into a saw and she tried to cut her way into the cage. There were a lot of sparks, but the bars didn't get any smaller.

"Well?" Danny asked. She pulled her saw back, which now looks like a pizza cutter.

"I think the cage won this round" Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his sword. He still didn't want to free them due to Stella wanting to murder him, but he knew he had no choice. He stroked the bars with the sword, but nothing happened.

"The heck?" Danny asked. "I thought this could cut through anything!"

"My turn!" snap said. He just head butted the bars. He just stumbled back.

"Billie jeans, not my lover? I think she's just some girl-" snap said dizzily. Snap shook his head and came back to his senses.

"There's got to be another way in" Jimmy said. "but how?" jimmy thought for a bit when he shouted "BRAIN BLAST!"

"What is it?" Snap asked.

"I have an idea! Jenny, how strong is your head?" Jimmy asked.

"It can bust though metal, why?" she asked. "Wait a minute-"

**Some other universe:** Bloom opens her eyes to find herself in some sort of room. She had no clue where she was, all she saw was a deadpool poster, a copy of "Hybrid theory" by linkin park, a shoe box with a bunch of comic books inside (with a Tick comic book being on the top) and a few clothes lying around. She also saw a pair of sneakers against the wall, and a set of church shoes as well.

"Wow, what a pigs tine!" she said. She looked at her hand and saw something strange. He fingers appeared to be fused together, a bit like a Barbie doll. And I should know, my sister used to be IN LOVE with those things. Or was it littlest pet shop? Ah, who cares? Let's get on with it.

"My hands!" she said. "What happened to my hands?!" a bit of her hair got in her face as she moved a bit, but it looked off. Instead of looking like-well, hair- it looked like it was elastic. She looked at her body and saw what looked like cracks in her knees. She bent them and noticed that they were joints.

"What happened to me?!" she asked. She tried to find a mirror, and she ran into the bath room across the hall. She had to jump on the toilet (Thank god it was closed) to get to the sink. She saw some tooth paste and some hair gel and a comb.

"What the heck?" she asked. "Whoever lives here must really care about how they look" then she remembered why she was there. She looked in the mirror and saw something shocking. Bloom wasn't a teenage girl from domino anymore. She was a doll! And not an attractive woman doll, but a real, toy doll!

"What the heck happened?!" she asked. She jumped off the sink as she heard footsteps. She ran back into the room and saw someone coming. He didn't look too bad, he had black hair that looked like he used hair gel for, green eyes, and a purple shirt. He was also singing:

God bless us everyone

We're a broken people living under loaded gun

And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone

It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no

"Man, I've got to get this song out of my head!" he said. he walked into another room when she started hearing get lucky, and the guy singing along to it.

"Who the heck is that?" she asked.


	12. Attack, Part IV

**Hello? is anyone still reading this? if you are, please leave a review (On here or on me devanitart (link in my profile) so any way, here we go!**

**Sub space: **jimmy soon had what looked like jenny converted into a battle ram. He, Danny, and snap were holding her.

"You know, I think that we should just leave them. I mean they are just-"

"CHARGE!" Jenny shouted right before jimmy and Snap charged towards the lock and smashed it. The rest of the winx got out of the cage, much to Aisha's delight. Techna was really impressed by jenny, and asked for her blue prints. Jenny refused because that sounded wrong. Danny nervously waved, and Stella started beating him up, causing him to yell "stop!" repeatedly. However, flora pulled Stella back as jenny pulled Danny (Who was bruised and bleeding a bit) away.

"Look, she died while trying to save us. She died a hero" Jenny said, to try to calm Stella down.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. But we better move on, who knows when unicron is going to-" jimmy looked at the power rangers super megaforce portal, and saw the rangers take down the army one by one when Icy attacked troy, trapping him in ice. He saw the breadwinner's universe crumble apart and that portal close. He saw a kid and his fairies trying to get out of a trap made by the army. He saw four mutant turtles get attacked the army. They were wining though, but the army was still there.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"It's begun. Unicron's invasion has begun!" jimmy said.

"WHAT?!" Stella asked.

"Wait, he wouldn't happen to be in chalkzone, would he?" Snap asked.

**Strange dimension: **Bloom saw the person type on a computer.

"So let's see, Danny just saved stella and the gang" he said. "But what is to happen next? Oh I know! Jimmy can notice the ranger's struggle against the vhicons!" he then heard knocking on a door and left the computer seat.

"Now who could that be?!" the man got off the computer and went down stairs. "please tell me it's not Isabella" Bloom then went to the desk top and read the word document to see if she could find anything about where she is, or on how to get out of there. She didn't find what she was looking for, but what she did find was shocking. Everything that has happened so far (from Jimmy making Unicron to Bloom sacrificing herself to save her friends) had been written down! She was so confused, and read what was happing to Danny and his friends.

"How is that possible?" Bloom said. "This guy is like some sort of stalker!" she got off the computer desk when she heard a noise. The man was coming back upstairs!

"Oh no" she need to hide. So she did a toy story and pretended to be like one of the toys she saw in the room. The man went back to the computer, but he stepped on Bloom on the way there. He lifted his foot, looked at her, and picked her up.

_Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!_ She thought. The man just looked at her and turned her around.

"Odd, I don't remember buying a Winx club doll" he said. "Me liking that is something I want kept secret" He put her in a sitting down position, and put her between his classics megatron and his Rid side burn. Bloom looked as he walked into the room, and while she thought it was a bit cute how he wanted to make her look like she was sitting on the shelf, she also wanted to get off, so she tried to get off, but she knocked over RID sideburn, but it did catch his attention.

"Oh crap" she said as she heard his footsteps.

**Sub space: **

"Wait, what?! Oh god, my mom's in danger!" Jenny said.

"My friends can't handle something like this on their own!" Jimmy said.

"Alfea is going to be torn apart!" Stella said.

"My girlfriend is going to dump me!" Snap said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Danny asked. "LUCKY!"

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't have one" Jenny said.

"Shut up"

"Okay, okay, let's not panic-"

"HOW CAN WE NOT PANIC, FLORA?!" Stella asked. "Unicron has begun his invasion! All of the cuts boys will get killed!"

"Look, I bet if we think about it, we can find a way to destroy unicron. Does anyone have a plan to destroy him?" techna asked. Snap raised his hand.

"I'm sure she meant that doesn't involve something that doesn't exist" Danny said. Snap lowered his hand.

"I can try to hack him" techna said.

"No, he's too strong" Jimmy said. "He'll kill you before you can get close to him"

"How about-"

"Danny, he's a robot hell-bent on murdering us all. Stella posing in a bikini won't help anything" Jenny said.

"Am I that predictable?" Danny asked.

"You are one of the people I'd never want to do that for" Stella said. I bet I'm one you'd do that for, right? God I'm immature.

"I have a plan to destroy Unicron. I'm thinking if I put this in his central component we can destroy him" Jimmy said as he pulled out some sort of computer chip.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"It's a USB port that has a shutdown code on it" jenny said. "If we put this in unicron he'll die! That's baby stuff!"

"I like you" techna said. Don't get any ideas, guys.

"Okay, so we need to sneak inside of him?" Stella said. "ew"

"Look, if we can do that, we can solve this nightmare. If we're even luckier, we won't lose a life" Danny said.

"Huh?" snap asked.

"I MEAN I HOPE NO ONE ELSE WILL GET KILLED! Were you drawn by a kid or something?!"

"How'd you know?" snap asked. Danny just face palmed.

"I think we should do it" flora said. "It's what bloom would want"

"So we have to destroy Unicron. Like Flora said, Bloom would want this-" Danny turned around and saw Unicron, who was standing right there.

"**You're going to do what now?"** he asked.

"Were screwed" Danny said.

**Strange dimension:** the man (Why am I calling him that?! He's only close to fourteen years old!) Walked in when he saw bloom on the ground.

"Are your joints weak or something?" he asked. He picked her up and shook her a bit, and none of her joint really moved that much. "Weird, they seem tight enough" he put her on the bed while he put sideburn back on the shelf.

"I'll think of where to put you in a second" he said. He walked into the room and saw he had a new email. Soon he got distracted, and started playing Gwen Stephani. She heard a song called "rich girl' playing (the teen was listening to it) and she tried to think of a way to get to him.

"I got to see if he can tell me where I am or how I can get back" Bloom said to herself. "Okay, now I'm talking to myself. Now I'm talking to myself about talking" she walked closer when she saw he teen get up.

"Man, I'm starving!" he said. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm like Monkey D Luffy" he said (referring to Luffy's big appetite, mostly consisting of meat) he was about to go down stairs when he accidently kicked Bloom a little far. She stopped by the hamper when she saw the teen grab it foot

"What was that, a Lego?!" the teen said as held his foot. Have you ever stepped on a Lego? Trust me, it hurts.

"You deserve it!" Bloom said. The teen looked at Bloom with a shocked face.

"Did that doll just speak to me?" the man said. "My god, how long have I been on the computer?"

"Look, I can explain everything-" Bloom said.

"Just a sec, let me go get my crowbar-"

"No please, I'm from another dimension, I don't know how I got here, or why I'm a Barbie doll-"

"Actually, you are a Toy's R Us Charmix Exclusive Doll" The teen said.

"Whatever, I just need to get home!" Bloom said.

"Is this a dream?" The teen asked.

"Depends, I think you had something open about a girl named Maria-"

"You want to get home you said?" The teen said. She walked into the room and saw a note book. She got the note book and saw all of the drawings that the teen drew. She saw Sanji, the legendary megazord, Icy, a few other megazords, Baljeet, Danny, and jenny.

"You drew all of this?"

"Yeah. It's not as good as jackiewinters, but I still like it" The teen said.

"Her drawings are good?" bloom asked.

"Have you ever seen her drawings? Dude, she could be the next jack Kirby! I'd pay fifty buck for a comic book she drew!"

"Wow, you must really like her drawings"

"Yep" the teen said. Bloom found some more drawings of snap, Stella, Charlie Brown, and (What scared her the most) Dark Danny. She screamed as she saw him, causing the teen to come in.

"What is it, did you see a spider?" he asked as he grabbed one of his sneakers. She point to the drawing, and the teen just looked at it.

"Relax, it's just a drawing" the teen said. "It's just pencil lead and some red sharpie. It won't hurt you"

"Oh. I thought it was the real guy. He's pretty scary!" Bloom said. "I almost thought he was still alive!"

"Wait, did you try to throw him into a portal, only for him to grab your leg?" the teen said.

"Yes he did-oh, I forgot your some sort of stalker" Bloom said.

"That's not too accurate" the teen said. "That's something that happened in the fanfic I wrote"

"Fan Fic?" Bloom asked.


	13. Attack, Part V: Guess Who

Danny noticed Unicron.

"heh heh, uh, did I say destroy? I meant, uh, destron, the Japanese version of a decepticon" Danny said with a fake smile. He could tell Unicron was not buying it just by the way he looking at him. Unicron just punched him.

"**You idiots think you can stop me? Hasn't the death of bloom motivated you to give up?!" **He then picked up Danny and threw him on the ground.

"Guess not" Danny said. Unicron threw Danny into the rest of the winx, resulting in him landing on top of Stella.

"heh heh" Danny said as he realized the was on top of Stella.

"Get off me" she said. "Now" she shoved danny off of her as soon as she said that.

"Ow" Danny said as he hit the ground. "That hurt" Jenny grabbed a pistol and shot at Unicron. Unicron did a Darth Vader and blocked all of the blasts with his hand, and then he took it from Jenny.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" She shouted.

**"I don' think so" **Unicron said as he crushed it by squeezing it.

"Holy crap" Stella said. Jenny tried to fight unicron, but he just ripped off her arm.

"I just got that repaired!" Jenny said. Unicron just shoved her back.

"**So you protect you demention, yet you are weak? How sad" **unicron said. Snap tried to attack him but he just pushed Snap back.

**"Even sadder"**

"Okay, I'm not gonna get anywhere with that" Snap said. Jimmy tried to find his weak spot using a device, but Unicron just punched him back and broke the device.

"**Wow. I bet you couldn't defeat a grunt!**" Unicron said. He picked up Danny (who was bleeding a bit)

**"I'd say your digging deep just to throw it away, phantom" **he said. **"Which way do you want to die? Me snap your neck and just get it over with, or for you to suffer by bleeding out?"**

"Go to hell" Danny said.

**"No, no, no. didn't your parents teach you better?"**

"I'm fourteen. You think I listen to them?" Danny asked.

"**To shay. By the looks of it, you want to bleed out, because you want to join bloom in death. Am I correct?"**

"Bloom may be dead, but I don't want you to kill anyone else. Spare the super sentai, or power rangers, or what their called. Spare the kids with a web show. The ghost zone can die for all I care. Spare everyone else, please!" upon hearing this, you think unicron would have a change of heart, and let Danny live and stop the invasion, right? If you do, you need to see a doctor about your brain, because you should know that unicron's too evil to do something like that. He slammed Danny into the ground, injuring him further.

"**You think that would get me to change my mind?**" Unicron asked as he kicked Danny. "How stupid are you?!"

"Why aren't his ghost powers working?!" Jenny asked, which is something you probably asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing the dark energy is interfering with his powers" Jimmy said.

"So he's helpless?!" Stella asked.

"Looks that way to me" Jimmy said. Stella tried to slam herself into unicron, but unicron saw that coming and just punched her back, ripping part of her outfit.

"Aw man, I loved this outfit!" she said.

**Strange dimension: **Bloom was reading the fanfic, and what was happening to her friends with unicron.

"So you're some sort of god?" Bloom asked.

"No, I'm just a guy from Florida who likes linkin park. You probably got here by that "death portal" he said. "Strange, that part was me having writer's block"

"Well, if you wrote the fanfic, then why am I a doll?" she asked.

"Well, that's probably because I'm a toy collector" the man said. "I collect Power Rangers, Transformers, action figures and Lego" he said.

"So that's why I'm a ten inch tall piece of plastic?" she asked.

"That might be because you, unlike Dark Danny, are a real character from a show that airs on nickelodeon, and you have a toy from. Dark Danny was just an OC I made to bulk out unicron's army" Bloom looked at him strangely.

"A fan character" he said.

"Oh" Bloom said. "Wait, if you wrote me into this place, why did I think Danny's story was familiar?"

"It was an early idea of mine. The idea was that your new friends were all from shows you used to watch when you were a kid" he said. "In fact, these were all from shows I used to watch when I was a kid. Chalkzone, my life as a teenage robot, Jimmy neutron, and my parents didn't let me watch Danny phantom-"

"Wait, so they were all just shows in my dimension?" she asked.

"Again, it was an early idea, but here, they were from what was nickelodeon's golden age, especially since now most of the cartoons on there are crap"

"Did you use to watch the show I was from when you were a kid?"

"No, they didn't have a dub of winx club until 2010. Well, they did, but it sucked." the man said. "I didn't really start watching it until recently, and it's my guilty pleasure" Bloom turned her head for a bit and saw a few books, like harry potter and the sorcerer's stone, another note book with a drawing of Zoro from one piece on it, and bible with the word "Nicholas" on it.

"Your name is Nicholas?" she asked.

"Yes, but call me Nick" Nick said.

"How freaky" Bloom said, thinking about the "show from _nick_elodeon" thing.

"So, can you get me back to Danny before he's killed?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know, but I can try" he then typed in: a portal opened up in front of Bloom. And one did.

"Whoa" she said.

"Holy crap" Nick said. "I wasn't expecting that to work!" Bloom walked towards the portal.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem. Say hi to snap for me, oh, and tell Stella I think she's hot!" he said. Bloom rolled her eyes. "What?" She then walked into the portal, smiling at Nick. Nick waved. As she left, nick typed in: suddenly, Nick got a free ToQ-Oh. Nothing happened.

"Aw man" he said.

**Sub space:** Bloom landed close to where she "died" and saw she was in subspace. She looked at her self and saw she was human again, much to her amazement. She looked for someone to tell her about where the rest of the winx was* she then ran into someone.

*she had no idea that they were freed last chapter

"What the-?!" she saw manray standing there.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a bloom domino?" he asked.

"Nope" Bloom lied. "What does she look like?"

"Well, I've heard she's very attractive, she has blue eyes, and red hair. Have you seen anyone who fits that description?"

"I think she went that way" she said as she pointed behind manray.

"Okay, thanks!" he ran off, looking for her.

"Wow, I never knew someone cloud be so oblivious" She said. After running for five minutes, manray looked around and didn't see bloom anywhere, and thought for a moment: that girl he talked to was pretty hot, she had red hair, blue eyes, and fit the description.

"OH COME ON!" he said as he realized he was tricked by a girl. Oh, and that the girl he talked to was bloom. He turned around and started running back to where he saw bloom, but he didn't see her. He saw a girl in the distance and he started running.

"Okay, if I was an evil robot hell bent on killing my friends, where would I put a cage of fairies?" She asked herself. At this point she saw manray coming back.

"You think I'm that stupid? Nice try!" He shouted. He tried to punch bloom but she got out of the way.

"Wow manta ray, that was the most patchtic punch I've seen!"

"It's Manray, you idiot!" man ray shouted. He charged towards bloom ready to kill her when she opened a portal with her magic. She scooted back and manray fell of the ground and fell through the portal.

"I've always hated seafood" Bloom said, further evidencing she's an alien. "I wonder where he went"

A portal opens up in another universe and manray falls through. He land on grass next to a tree that for some reason had eyes and a mouth. He saw a star on the ground that also had a face on it

"Where am I?" he asked. He saw someone coming, who looked like she was seven, had black hair, and was Hispanic. Right next to her was a monkey who was wearing boots.

"Hola amigo, I'm Dora!" She said. "wanna come on an adventure with me?" she then broke out into annoying "where are we going song"

"No, No, NO!" man ray shouted. Bloom then closed the portal.

"Aww, I guess I'll never know" she said.


	14. Attack Part VI (Compleatly rewritten! :D

**you might remember this as "The lazy chapter" but I fixed it. So what happens next? Find out now:**

Bloom soon went looking through the prison cell (Yes, she made it there) where she saw a few portals. She saw Icy was in the Power rangers Super Megaforce portal, and that she trapped the red ranger, and she was about to kill the other four rangers. She was going to run in and save them when she saw the sliver ranger come in and beat up all of the dark soldiers that was holding the rangers hostage.

"Let's go legendary!" The silver ranger shouted as he pulled the rpm silver/gold key out of his belt. "RPM! GET IN GEAR!" he shouted. He grabbed the cloud hatchet and defeated the rest of the army.

"Let's go legendary!" he shouted. "Mighty morphin! IT'S MOPRHIN TIME!" he turned into the original green ranger and fought icy. He won and used the dragon dagger to free troy. Bloom moved on because they had everything handled so she didn't see what happened next. All she knew was that icy and the other two trix got their butts kicked by the rangers.

"Okay, the rest of the winx have to be around here somewhere" she said to herself. She saw an empty cage that smelled like the perfume Stella wears.

"They got out?" she asked. "That's a good sign" but then she thought for a bit on what else would happen if they got out.

"Oh no" she started running, trying to see if she could find the rest of the winx. Or better, Danny and the gang.

Speaking of which, Stella wiped off some blood off her chin. She looked at her outfit, and saw that there was some blood on it, much to her anger.

"You…jerk…" She said. "You… ruined my outfit"

"It would be destroyed anyway" Snap said. Stella looked pissed at him, which signaled him shut up.

"You have no idea how much this cost"

"I thought you got it because you were a fairy" Jenny said. Stella got up and made a sword, and with fire in her eyes.

"Oh no" Jimmy said as he saw that. She sliced off unicron's arm, and stabbed him in the chest.

"I'm guessing she takes her fashion seriously" Danny said. unicron just laughed however, and he kicked Stella away.

"Well, there goes my hope" Danny said. unicron laughed as he pulled out the blade. He threw it, but luckily all it did was cut off some of flora's hair. He grabbed his severed arm and reattached it.

"**YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD STOP ME?!"** Unicron asked as he punched Danny.

"Why do you always hit me?!" He asked.

**"For your insolence, I am going to kill you all!"** Unicron said.

"This doesn't look to good" Jenny said. She tried to grab another gun, but she couldn't reach it. "Man this was easier when I had two arms!"

Back at bloom, she tried to find her friends when she got attacked after hearing what sounded like the guitar riff of welcome to the jungle. She turned around and saw ember McLane.

"You know where you are? YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE BABY!" bloom looked at you and asked "You have that song stuck in your head, don't you?" yes, yes I do. I'll be right back. Okay I'm back. So anyway, ember McLane made anther slam on her guitar, knocking bloom back a bit. She started playing the riff of sweet child of mine when bloom thought of a plan to stop her. Bloom jumped out of the way as some sonic booms came her way. She kept on runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin'

Sorry. Anyway, ember McLane kept on firing her sonic boom at bloom until she lost sight of bloom. She looked around and tried to look for bloom while bloom saw Ember McLane from behind a rock.

"Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!" She shouted. Bloom (still hiding) waited for Ember to come out so she can beat her up. Ember McLane saw some of bloom's hair behind the rock and walked closer.

"You love the way, I look at you. While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through" she said. when she got close to the rock bloom came out and smashed the guitar, much to ember McLane's anger.

"What the F-" before ember McLane could finish, bloom (Knowing what song she was quoting and what she was going to say) Said something like "Magical source, mystic force!" soon a portal open underneath her and she fell through.

"You tried so hard and got so far" bloom said as she closed the portal. "But in the end, it doesn't even matter. Oh great, now that song's stuck in my head" she continued her search while whistling the song I just mentioned. And if you excuse me, I've got to get it out of my head.


	15. Attack, Part VII

Unicron grabbed Stella by the neck and luaghed.

"Stop it!" Stella said.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"**Because I want to. You were doomed from the start, but I can prevent your suffering now by crushing you!**" Unicron said as he squeezed Stella's neck. "**Getting uncomfortable? Aww, Good. You soon will get to join your friend in death!"**

"Snap, do something!" Jenny said.

"Uh, okay!" snap grabbed a rock and threw it at Unicron. Unicron just laughed again.

"That was your plan?" Jenny sarcastically asked.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Everything I can think of requires two arms!"

"Hey Jimmy, can you make a device that can slow him down?" Techna asked.

"Unfortunately, there aren't that many parts I could use to make a ghost busters equate wepon. It would take a few hour to bulid something as complex as-" Jenny, all of the winx except for techna, Snap, and Danny all stared at Jimmy.

"No, I can't!"

"So we're screwed?" Stella said weakly.

"I guess so" Snap said.

"**So, any last words before your last breath?" **

"No she doesn't!" someone shouted behind unicron. She shot a little beam at Unicron, causing him to drop Stella. The person ran up to Stella and asked if she was okay.

"I think I am-" Stella looked up and realized she was talking to bloom. "Bloom? You're alive?!"

"Yep. Oh, and God wanted me to tell you he thinks you're hot" Stella looked at her strangely. "I'll explain later"

"Bloom?" Jimmy asked. "You're alive!"

"How is that possible?!" Jenny asked.

"It's a long story" Bloom said.

"How long?" Snap asked. "And what happened?"

"I was teleported to a strange dimension" she said. "All I can say is that it was a…interesting exspirtnce" Bloom said. She looked up. In this dimension, nick gave Bloom a thumbs up.

"Keep on going" he said. "Save your friends" Bloom nodded.

"So God thinks I'm hot?" Stella asked.

"Well, he is close to fourteen" Bloom said.

"**Okay, I see you just broke the fourth wall**" Unicron said. he tried to shoot bloom, but she douged.

"Nice try" Bloom said.

**You think that's where I'm stopping?" **Unicron asked. **"Lame" **he kept shooting at bloom, and kept missing. Bloom grabbed jenny's arm and put it back on her body.

"Crawling in my skin, these wound that will not heal" she sang. "Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real" soon, somehow, the linkin park song managed to fix jenny. Danny grabbed his sword and tried to hit unicron with it, but unicron dodged. Jenny, Bloom, danny, and snap soon got the upper hand and beat up unicron.

"Face it unicron, we beat your herads, freed your prisoners, and closed your portals!" Jimmy said.

"You should just give up!" Jenny said.

**"You didn't beat the trix" **

**Power rangers super megaforce universe: **I have no clue what exactly happened, but now the rangers are in their megazords against a gigantic trix.

"Giant robots won't save you" Icy said. she made I ganit ice dagger and threw it at the Q-rex, but orian (Silver ranger for those of you who don't watch power rangers) used the drill attack and shattered it.

"Okay, plan B" Icy said. she made a few ice beings to make them attack the megazords. However, the rangers used their swords to take on the ice cratures, and used the super mega cannon to destroy them.

"Well?" another one of the trix asked icy.

"We're screwed" she said.

"SUPER MEGA STAR BIRST!" The ranger all shouted as the megazors torso opened up and a cannon came out. "FIRE!" they shouted as they shot the Trix with some cannon balls. They shot the other two who's names I cannot remember, and they soon shot icy, causing all three of them to fall the ground and blow up. They turned back to normal size when the rangers went up to them.

"Have I nice trip!" Jake said as he and the other rangers knocked the trix into orbit.

"TEAM TRIX IS BLASTING OFF AIGAN!" they all shouted (I you can spot the reference, good for you!)

"Supermega rangers, that's a supermega win!" Troy said.

**"Oh crap"** Unicron said.

"Give up now" Danny said.

**"No. I have one more trick up my sleave" **unicron said. He then shifted his form. Giant wings came from his back, with were pointed and had an orange clor of the wings them selves, and a black crolor for the spikes on the wings. Two horns came from his head, which then had a small beard (kinda like tommy from power rangers dino thunder) and he was gigantic. He looked down at all of them, much to their shock.

"Did anyone else wet themselves?" Danny asked. Everyone (including Jenny) raised their hands.

"**For a while I was thinking about sparing most of you my servants, my heralds, and I would let you win-"**

"Yeah, crushing my windpipe is sign you want me to join you" Stella said sarcastly.

"And beating the crap out of me" Danny said.

"And ripping off my a-"

**"SHUT UP! Anyway, since you refused, you now face-YOUR DISMEMBERMENT!"**

"Okay, Nick, your quoting something, aren't you?" Bloom asked.

"Hey, is it a crime to quite the 1980's transformers movie?" nick said. "And plus, I don't even know what dismemberment means"

"Whatever" Bloom said.

"We need to take this guy down!" Danny said. "But how?!"

"I have a plan!" Snap said. "Were going to need a blow torch, three copies of the funimation one piece dub, Kim possible, and a jar of mayonnaise!"

"Or we can go by my plan which is not that complicated" Bloom said.

"What is your plan?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, you know how to shut him down, right?" Bloom asked.

"Yes" Jimmy said.

"Well, I have a plan so stupid it might just work"

"what is the plan?" Danny asked.

2 minutes later: Unicron tries to stomp on the nicktoons, but they ran out of the way.

"Hey, butt head!" Danny said. Unicron looked at him, Jenny, and snap.

"YOU SUCK!" they all made taunting noises and faces towards Unicron.

**"You meanies!" **Unicron said. Bloom came behind Unicron and tried to strike him.

"okay, I have USB on it, so all I need to do is-" Unicron noticed her and grabbed her and dropped her in his mouth.

"BLOOM!" Stella said. Unicron then tried to smash Ashia techna, and musa (that's her name, right? Because I don't have a clue) but they got out of the way. At thispoint snap randomly started rapping:

Yeah... Ha Ha!

Finally someone let me out of my cage

Now, time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age

Now I couldn't be there

Now you shouldn't be scared

I'm good at repairs-

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"For some reason I felt like that song would fit" Snap said. Yeah, most of you aren't going to get that joke.


	16. Attack, Part VIII: The Final Fight!

Bloom fell into Unicron where she was tumbling around.

"All according to plan so fa-" She looked down and saw and acid bath bellow. She also saw what looked like a fat little boy with a mask like the titular characters in the incredibles. So yes, chum chum's dying. Musa would be there too if I wanted to put her there.

"I did not think of that" Bloom said. She found herself hurdling towards it, much to her shock. She thought of a way to avoid, so she used her magic to close a lid of the canister. She then landed on top of the canister, and jumped off.

"God that was dangerous" She said. "But I guess that was just for suspense" she walked a bit when she saw it. It was a giant pillar, with a red lightbulb in the middle, and the word "Unicron" on it. Bloom soon realized this was his power source.

_How am I going to put this thing you'd probably get from trying to download Ninja Turtles on the internet?_ She walked closer, and looked for a USB port.

"This is more of techna's thing!" She said in anger. She tried to find a place where she could put it in when she saw something standing there.

"What the hell?" she asked as she looked closer. The being was almost as tall as flora was, had the same skin tone, and the same outfit.

"Bloom, give up. He's too powerful, there's no way you'll ever beat him up!" flora blinked, thinking it was a trick. I'm guessing the fact flora had a german accent here wasn't proof enough. Bloom opened her eyes and saw the greman flora was gone, but in her place was what looked like her, only six.

"What the hell?" she asked agian.

"Now now now, mommy thought you to never use that word" the kid said.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"I'm you" she said. "I just am younger"

"This is a trick! It has to be!" Bloom said to herself. "There's no way in hell you could be here!"

"Please stop using hateful words" Young Bloom said. "It'll only upset mommy"

"Okay, if your me, then tell me something only I would know" Bloom said.

"When you were five you accidently broke your mom's favorite vase and blamed it on your sister" Young Bloom said.

"How would you know that?" Bloom asked.

"If I was you, how wouldn't I know that?" young Bloom asked.

"You got a point" Bloom said. Young Bloom made an evil smile, and pulled out a knife from her back.

"However, I was an only child, and I blamed it on my friend Anna!" Bloom said. She made a little dagger (Kinda like shadow in Sonic Generations) and threw it at young Bloom. Young Bloom disintegrated, revealing a normal sized version of Unicron.

"**You're smart**" Unicron said. "**Escaping my acid bath and figuring out my plot" **he then struck at Bloom, knocking her away from the power source.

"**But I am full of surprises!" **he shouted. He made five clones of himself in order to confuse Bloom.

"Great" Bloom said. One of them kicked Bloom in the back. Another one kicked her in the gut. She kicked one, but it evaporated. The other four evaporated, leaving two. Bloom had to think on where the last one was hiding when got it. She used a spell (imagine it looking like sailor mars' attack in sailor moon) and shot it at the fake, leaving Unicron to just stand there. She ran towards him, but Unicron grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. He kneed her in the gut and threw her onto the ground.

"**Give up yet? Or should I put you out of your misery?**" Unicron said. Bloom got up and wiped some blood off of her chin. She was holding her side as she slowing got back up.

"You may have cracked one of my ribs, but I'm not gonna stand down!" She said. Unicron punched her in the face, making her nose start bleeding. Bloom got up and tried to fight Unicron, but with no prevail. He kicked her in the back, slamming her into a wall. Unicron saw Bloom get back up in anger

"**I've made you bleed, cracked one of your ribs, and injured you to no end!**" Unicron shouted. "**How are you still standing?!"**

"Because, unlike you, I know what all of these universes have to offer" Bloom said as images of me, you guys, Danny, the power rangers, Jenny, and a whole bunch of things that came on nickelodeon. "These are all innocent people, who have done nothing to you, and you want to kill all of them!" Bloom said.

"**Stop talking nonsense!" **Unicron said.

"Unlike you, I care for them. Unlike you, I care for my friends. Unlike you, I have a soul" he punched her towards his heart.

"**Cut the crap. You think a petty speech will stop me?**" he said. "**Guess what, I have a little surprise for you"** he said as he grabbed a giant blaster.

Outside of Unicron's body, Danny and the others regrouped. They huddled as Unicron was looking for them.

"Okay Jimmy, how's Bloom's plan working so far?" Danny asked.

"Let's, see, we're distracting him, Bloom, probably shutting him down as we speak, so I would say pretty well!"

"I don't think so" Jenny said.

"What do you mean by that?" Snap said.

"The way he's attacking-it almost seems like a drone!" Jenny said. "It's like he's awake and alive, but no one's home"

"That's crazy talk!" Danny said.

"No, she might be on to something" Techna said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Think about it. He isn't speaking at all, he's just shooting at us, and he's not acting like himself" Jimmy said.

"But that means-"

"Yes musa, he went in to kill Bloom" Jimmy said.

"If he succeeds, we're goners!"

"Jenny, we have to have faith. No matter what, don't give up" Stella said. "Bloom won't give up. She'll crawl through thick and thin just to stop Unicron!" speaking of which, Jimmy noticed that Unicron moved his hands in the air as a blue orb came into being.

"What is he doing?" Flora asked.

"Looks like a sprit bomb" Danny said.

"I've never seen Dragonball. Is that a bad thing?" Jenny asked.

"RUN!" Danny shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jenny and the others started running away from Unicron as he was about to unleash it.

"How bad is a sprit bomb?" Jenny asked.

"It a powerful attack! And we do NOT want to get hit by it!" Danny said.

"That's very descriptive!" Snap said sarcastically.

Back inside Unicron, Bloom is still injured. Unicron is holding his gun at Bloom, and aming at her head.

"**Ready to give up yet?**"

"Never" Bloom said.

**"Shoot yourself" **Unicron said, making a lame pun. He fired a few rounds, and Bloom (using what strength she had left) got out of the way, causing those spikes that Unicron shot to hit the area around him. One of the spikes hit her arm, anther one hit her knee, one hit her soldier, and one hit her other knee. Bloom flet huge pain as the bullets shot her, but she didn't let that stop her.

"**Now I know you're not human" **Unicron said. **"Any human would stay down after that"**

"I won't give up that easily" Bloom said as she kicked the gun into Unicron's face. Unicron punched her one more time, knocking her down.

"You're just pathetic. You rather save your friends than save yourself" Unicron said. "And for that, you'll soon meet your grave"

"MY grave?" Bloom asked as she pulled out the spike from her arm. "If you didn't notice, I…won't die here. I may not be smart, I may not be made of metal, and I may not be a player, but…one's thing is for sure: No matter…what you do, I won't give up" (the "…"was her pulling the spikes out of her body)

"**So lame. The only reason you were able to pull those things out was because ninjanicktf loved that fight from one piece. I don't think you'll ever be enough to stop me" **Unicron picked up the gun and pointed it at Bloom.

"Back to that thing?" Bloom asked. "Who unoriginal"

"**I see what you're doing, but it's pointless" **Unicron said. "**You were referring to ninjanicktf"**

"How do you-"

"**I know about all of the dimensions. So I know all about him. in fact, I was going to kill him next. Then maybe I'll kill Maria, and his friends"** Bloom, was now getting angry, because I am her friend, and if he killed my friends before he destroyed our demention, it'd be over really quick because I don't have that many friends. No really, I have like, five counting my three friends on devanitart. I know it's sad. Anyway, back to the story, Unicron pointed his gun at Bloom, and was ready to fire.

"**Goodbye domino. Hope you have a rotten time in heaven"**

"One thing is for sure here" Bloom said as Unicron started firing. "One of us is going to die-" Bloom grabbed a spike and jabbed it into Unicron's eye. She ran to the pillar and grabbed the USB and the spike.

"And it's not gonna be me!" she jabbed both into the power cell, causing a malfunction.

"**STOP IT!" **Unicron said as he clutched his head. Using the last of her strength, Bloom used her dragon flame to destroy the pillar completely, leaving Unicron to die.

"**NO! IT CAN'T BE! I CANNOT HAVE BEEN DEAFETED BY A TEENAGE GIRL!" **Unicron said right before he blew up and died.

On the outside, Danny and the others were still running from Unicron's body when they ran into a few guards.

"Dammit!" Danny said.

"I figured something like this would happen" Snap said.

"Ready men?" The general said as the soldiers pointed their guns at the gang.

"Oh crap" Stella said.

"This does not look good" Jimmy said. The rest of the Winx nodded.

"Alright boys, make them Swiss!" the soldiers all looked at their general, in confusion. "Cheese"

"No thanks sir, I just ate" the one right in front of him said.

"I'm up to my neck in morons" The general said.

"Now what?!" Jenny asked. Danny, Stella, Snap, and everyone else closed their eyes in fear.

"Stella, if this is the end, I want you to know" Danny said. "I think your hot"

"I guessed that because you wanted me to pose in a bikini" She replied. However, before they can shoot holes in the gang, the guards suddenly clutched their chests, and fell down, and died.

"What just happened?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know" Jimmy said. Everyone looked at the general, who was still standing. They all pointed their weapons at him, much to his displeasure.

"AW SH-" before he could finish, they all shot him down, and Danny stabbed him. they also noticed that Unicron's giant body stopped, and started falling over.

"Oh crap!" Flora said. They all started running, and luckily got out of the way before it collapsed. Even musa. L Bloom walked out of a hole in Unicron's chest from an explosion that was caused by Bloom smashing the power unit.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"It's…over" Bloom said right before she fainted.


	17. Epilogue

A few hours later, Bloom wakes up to Danny and Jenny, who are staring over her. She had no idea what happened after she fainted, all she knew was that she wasn't in subspace anymore.

"Hey guys! She's awake!" Danny said to the Winx and snap.

"Where are we?" Bloom asked.

"We're in Jimmy's universe" Jenny said. "Sub space started crumbling apart when unicron died"

"So we won?" Bloom asked.

"Yep!" Danny said. Bloom tried to getup but she still felt the pain from the spikes.

"Be careful there. You lost a lot of blood" Jenny said. Bloom noticed a bandage on her arm, shoulder, and knees.

"Jimmy's a medic?"

"No, a little humanoid blue nose reindeer did that for you" Danny said.

"I get it, chopper from one piece" Bloom said. Danny had no idea what she meant by that, because he was making up something. There was a bit of dead silence, until Jenny said:

"Techna did that for you" She and Danny helped Bloom get up, which was a bit painful, but Bloom still managed it.

"Where's snap and Jimmy?"

"I don't know about that little twerp, but I know Jimmy in his lab" Danny said. "Come on" Danny, Jenny and Bloom walk downstairs and see Jimmy and Techna working together on some sort of device. Flora, Musa and Aisha were helping with the parts, and Stella was sitting down, reading a magazine.

"What's all this?" Bloom asked.

"Well, now that the danger has passed, I think it's time you all returned home" Jimmy said.

"Light it up, Techna!" Aisha said. Techna put two plugs together and the portal opens up to Jenny's universe. Jenny gave her guns back to Jimmy right before she walked up to the portal.

"Thanks for everything!" Jenny said as she waved. "I'll never forget you!" Jenny walked through the portal and left. Techna switched the portal to Danny's universe. Danny got on the platform and turned around.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Danny said. "I had a wonderful time"

"Me too" Bloom said. "I'll miss you"

"I WON'T!" Stella said. Bloom then looked in the reader's direction.

"We're not going to kiss, are we?"

HECK NO! Danny already has a girlfriend, and you have sky! Even if he's not the blue SPD ranger, I don't think you cheating on him is a good idea!

"Okay then" Bloom said. She waved at Danny. Danny walked into the portal, but not before waving back. Then Bloom thought: wait, if Danny has a girlfriend then why did he hit on Stella so much? She tried not to think about it too hard. Snap walked up to Bloom and the rest of the Winx.

"Well this is good bye Bloom" he said. "And before I go, I should recite a poem: Oh parting is such sweet sor-" Bloom kicked him though the portal before he could continue.

"Good riddance" she said. "Quick! CHANGE THE PROTAL!" After landing back in chalk zone, Snap gets back up and dusts himself off.

"I have the strangest feeling she doesn't like me" Snap said.

"Wow he was annoying" Bloom said.

"I think I saw him looking up your skirt" Stella said.

"Jimmy send him back. I want to murder him" Bloom said.

"Negative. Sorry" Jimmy said. It then came to Bloom's world, much to Bloom delight.

"Look girls, I'm sorry I got you all in this mess-"

"Relax, it was fun. So was Nick"

"Uh, who's nick?" Jimmy asked Bloom.

"Well, we better get going" stella said.

"Anyway, thanks for everything Jimmy" Bloom said. "I hope we can meet again" She then walked through the portal.

"I wonder how I'm going to explain to Ms. Faragonda why my outfit is stained in blood" Stella said.

"Or why I have bandages on my arms and my knees" Bloom said.

"Or why half my hair is missing" Flora said.

"Or why we haven't seen her in five days" Bloom said. They all laughed as Jimmy then shut down the portal.

"Goodbye my friends, I hope we can meet again someday" Jimmy said.

THE END.

**Well, I FINALLY got this story out of the way, so, now I can focus more on my other fanfics (I haven't updated green with evil in FOREVER) so now I can pay more attention to that.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it (I know you're few in numbers) and this is ninjanicktf, signing out, and as Stan lee says, excelsior!**


End file.
